Love is not Easy
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Di dunia ini, hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatku benar-benar merasa hidup. Orang itu adalah kau, aku tahu. Jika aku ingin menjalani hidupku tanpa penyesalan, aku harus mempertahankan dirimu di sisiku. Namun aku tidak ingin jika tuhan juga menghukummu. Karena aku mencintaimu, sudah semestinya aku meninggalkanmu. Sayang sekali, aku tetap tidak bisa menjauhkanmu dari kebahagiaanmu.


**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.  
Note: AU, (mungkin) OoC dan masih ada (miss) typo****, slash**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* Love is not Easy *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

Deidara mengaduk sup ayam jagung yang merupakan menu sarapan pagi ini. Ia mengecilkan api kompornya agar masakan berkuahnya itu mendidih secara perlahan. Ia meraih sendok yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mencicipi sedikit kuah, sementara sebelah tangannya masih menopang pinggangnya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Sungguh Itachi membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Untung saja ia tidak terlambat bangun, sehingga masih bisa menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk pria itu. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar keluhan Itachi mengenai lambung yang bermasalah lantaran melewatkan sarapan.

Tadi ketika ia meninggalkan kamar, Itachi masih bergumul dengan selimut. Pria itu biasanya lebih sering bangun mendahului dirinya, namun ia bisa maklum lantaran kejadian semalam benar-benar menguras emosi dan tenaga.

Dan sekarang ia belum memiliki keinginan untuk mengeluarkan Itachi dari alam mimpinya. Tidur satu jam lagi pun tidak akan membuat Itachi telat pergi ke kantor. Lagipula menurutnya tidak masalah jika Itachi datang ke perusahaan sesuka hati mengingat pria itu adalah bos.

Mendadak ia tercenung dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia seakan masih bisa merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata Itachi. Semalam untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menangis dalam dekapannya tanpa rasa malu. Hari sebelumnya Itachi mendapatkan kabar dari sang ibu kalau adik semata wayang yang teramat disayang sudah pulang dari luar negeri. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana raut bahagia Itachi saat itu. Dengan semangat, Itachi meninggalkannya di apartemen untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, membiarkannya hanya ditemani kucing kesayangannya.

Namun, apa gunanya jika ayah Itachi kembali dengan kabar perceraian? Meski Itachi selalu tampak tegar dengan hanya kasih sayang dari sang ibu selama beberapa tahun ke belakang, ia tahu kalau pria itu berharap kedua orang tuanya rujuk kembali sepulangnya ayahnya dari luar negeri. Sungguh Itachi tak pernah membenci ayahnya, meski terkadang lebih tampak demikian. Itachi hanya tidak ingin ibunya lebih terluka.

Kalau tahu reuni keluarga itu hanya akan kembali mengoyak luka yang bahkan belum mengering, ia lebih memilih menjadi pribadi egois yang menguasai Itachi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah selama ini hanya dirinya yang selalu ada untuk Itachi? Tak bolehkah jika sekarang ia memiliki Itachi seutuhnya? Hanya untuknya sendiri. Tidak ingin berbagi, bahkan dengan keluarga Uchiha yang hanya bisa menorehkan luka.

.

* * *

_Kring! Kring!_

"_Dei-_chan_, sepertinya itu Itachi-_kun_ yang di depan__…__."_

_Bahkan sebelum diberitahu ibunya pun ia sudah tahu. Ia hafal suara bel sepeda gunung Itachi._

_Apa hari ini orang tua Itachi bertengkar lagi?_

_Ah, harusnya ia tidak perlu lagi menanyakan jawabannya, karena itu sudah jelas. Padahal semestinya akhir pekan bisa menjadi momen yang sangat menyenangkan bersama keluarga._

_Tiba-tiba Deidara mendengus karena mengingat panggilan untuknya yang masih belum berubah._

"_Kita 'kan sudah punya Karin, kenapa _Kaachan_ masih saja menganggapku sebagai seorang putri?" Ia melirik adik bungsunya yang masih balita dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku malu sama teman-temanku, tahu!"_

_Namikaze Kushina malah gemas melihat putra ketiganya yang terlihat makin cantik di matanya. Tak pelak ia mencubiti pipi Deidara yang tembam. Namun melihat bocah itu hampir merajuk, dengan terkikik geli ia mengelus pipi putih yang sedikit memerah akibat ulahnya._

"_Sudah, sudah, cepat temui Itachi-_kun_, kasihan kalau menunggumu terlalu lama."_

_Entah mengapa Deidara justru merasa miris jika merasakan kehangatan dari anggota keluarganya. Ia sedih bila memikirkan bahwa Itachi tak lagi mendapatkannya._

_Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, ia berlari untuk menemui Itachi yang mungkin sedang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya seperti biasa._

"_Hari ini apa lagi?" Ia berlagak tidak mengerti akan maksud kedatangan Itachi. "Aku bosan kalau terus-terusan balapan sepeda di lapangan." Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pura-pura tidak senang jika harus kembali berkeringat._

_Masih duduk di atas sepedanya yang disangga dengan kedua kaki, Itachi mengangkat kantung plastik berisi banyak koin._

"_Kali ini kau boleh mendapatkan semua koleksi koinku yang sangat berharga kalau kau menang." Ia juga menggoyangkan harta pentingnya itu hingga menciptakan bunyi kerincing, dengan harapan Deidara akan tertarik._

"_Aku lebih suka es krim _vanilla_ daripada koin-koinmu yang jelek itu." Ia memang tidak senang jika mata uang logam dari berbagai negara itu lebih menarik perhatian Itachi, sehingga terkadang ia merasa diabaikan._

"_Kalau begitu, kau boleh menukarkan semuanya dengan es krim,"_

_Deidara tidak percaya jika Itachi akan benar-benar rela memberikan koin-koin yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak menjadi siswa sekolah dasar tersebut._

"—_tapi kalau kau menang," sambung Itachi menyeringai seraya memacu kayuhan sepedanya._

"_H-hei! Kau curang!" Deidara memekik tanpa lupa mengambil sepeda gunungnya di garasi agar tidak semakin tertinggal dari teman sekelasnya itu._

_Hari itu Deidara berhasil menang dari Itachi, dan sesuai kesepakatan, sekantung koin tersebut berpindah kepemilikan. Tetapi Deidara tidak menukarkannya dengan es krim favoritnya meski Itachi sudah merelakannya. Ia memasukkan semua koin itu di toples kaca yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya, tepat di bawah lampu baca yang membuat kilau logamnya membias ke dinding. Disertai senyum simpul ia memerhatikan toples bening itu dengan menumpukan dagunya di lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Ia senang jika bisa turut menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagi Itachi._

_Namun senyumnya memudar tatkala kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya berputar ulang di benaknya._

"_Kau habis menangis?" tanyanya sendu saat ia bisa menyejajarkan sepedanya dengan Itachi dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan._

"_Hanya dalam mimpimu!" Itachi mendesis kasar, lantas meninggalkannya yang merasa tidak mengalami gangguan penglihatan._

_Barangkali Itachi mengira bahwa angin bisa menerbangkan lelehan air matanya. Ia pun turut sakit hati jika melihat Itachi bersedih. Namun tak banyak yang bisa diperbuatnya selama Itachi terus berusaha tampil kuat di depannya._

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi-pagi begini, _Honey_?"

Deidara sedikit berjengit mendengar suara Itachi dari belakang tubuhnya. Sadar akan keadaan, ia mematikan api kompor dengan segera sebelum kuah supnya yang mendidih sampai meluber keluar panci. Sembari menampilkan senyum lembutnya, ia berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa ku pikirkan selain dirimu, _Baby_?" godanya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan diikuti dekapan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping lelaki cantik itu.

"Kalau begitu, mana salam pagi untukku?"

"Kau bisa mencurinya sendiri." Deidara menjawab dengan cuek, tapi seringai tipisnya tak mampu disembunyikan dari mata Itachi.

Pagi yang hangat seperti biasa. Namun terkadang keduanya juga tidak bisa terhindar dari perdebatan. Ada kalanya mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Pun tak luput pasangan itu bertingkah layaknya orang asing setelah pertengkaran yang dipicu kejenuhan. Tetapi pasang surut semacam itu lumrah dalam suatu hubungan, dan biasanya mereka akan kembali seperti sedia kala setelah saling menenangkan diri.

Agaknya keadaan akan berbeda sepulang Deidara memenuhi undangan Uchiha Mikoto tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Ucapan ibu Itachi terus terngiang di telinganya. Memang tidak banyak yang dikatakan wanita paruh baya itu, namun sanggup membekas begitu dalam di hatinya.

"_Kamu b__egitu cerdas, __sopan_,_ dan rupawan__,_"

Deidara sudah bisa merasakan firasat buruk, bahkan sebelum wanita yang telah melahirkan Itachi itu membuka mulut.

"—_tapi kamu tetaplah seorang laki-laki, sama seperti Itachi, tak peduli seberapa banyak resep masakan yang kamu kuasai. Dan meski hubungan seperti itu sudah dianggap biasa, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. __Itachi pun mesti memikul harapan dan nama baik keluarga di pundaknya_…."

Ia lantas menyendiri di studio musiknya. Pekerjaannya yang seharusnya selesai dalam seminggu ke depan jadi terabaikan. Ia pun menunda pemotretan hingga membuat para kru kewalahan, juga membatalkan _job_ menyanyinya di kafe, mendatangkan kekecewaan bagi para penggemar yang telah menantinya.

Memang ia hampir terlupa akan kodratnya, dan semestinya ia berterima kasih pada Nyonya Uchiha yang telah mengingatkannya. Sayangnya malah air mata yang ia tumpahkan dalam kesendiriannya. Sampai kapanpun Itachi tak akan ia biarkan mengetahui sakit yang dirasakannya, meski ia sering mendesak pria itu untuk membagi kesedihan dengannya.

Malamnya Deidara pulang ke apartemen yang dihuninya dengan Itachi seolah tak terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi usahanya untuk terus menghindari bertemu pandang dengan Itachi membuat teman seatapnya itu menaruh curiga. Terlebih ia belum menyisir rambut pirangnya yang panjang, seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya senantiasa menjaga penampilan.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bagilah denganku."

Deidara masih mengaduk makan malamnya tanpa minat. Belum sekali pun ia membalas tatapan Itachi yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari hubungan kita—"

"Dei … kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalani apa yang sedang terjadi—"

"Tidak, tidak—tidak boleh hanya seperti itu. Terkadang aku masih merasa bahwa kita tidak akan bisa menemukan akhir yang bahagia layaknya pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng karena aku—"

Entah bagaimana Deidara berhasil membuat Itachi merasa ketakutan. Ia menggenggam jemari Deidara dengan lembut meski sang pemilik masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau yang paling mengerti akan diriku, Dei…. Kau yang paling tahu kalau selama aku memilikimu, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku mohon … berhentilah mencemaskan masa depan yang belum pasti, dan tetaplah di sisiku…."

Deidara terkekeh ringan tanpa keinginan untuk menyambut remasan lemah Itachi di tangannya.

"Kau harusnya pria normal yang nantinya membangun keluarga bahagia dengan wanita baik-baik. Aku hanya memberikan pengaruh buruk untukmu. Kau pun tahu kalau aku sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil…."

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari lentik Deidara yang kemudian ia dekatkan ke mulutnya untuk ia kecup dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak akan menampik jika Deidara mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa mencintai seorang perempuan, berbeda dengan lelaki cantik di depannya. Namun yang ia inginkan hanya Deidara, sebagaimana lelaki itu menginginkan dirinya.

"Tataplah mataku saat kau berbicara denganku, agar aku bisa membaca perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya…."

Sejujurnya Itachi paham akan arah pembicaraan yang melibatkannya. Ia pun tahu akan rangkaian kata yang semestinya ingin dilontarkan oleh Deidara. Tapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Deidara bukan berasal dari lubuk hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan melepas Deidara. Ia seolah bisa mendengar kata hati Deidara bahwa ia masih diinginkan.

"Kau tidak mampu menyembunyikannya dariku. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membohongiku…," lirihnya tanpa mau membebaskan tangan Deidara dari genggamannya, seakan-akan lelaki di hadapannya itu akan lenyap begitu tautan jemarinya terlepas.

Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Deidara menginginkan perpisahan. Meskipun dunia menentang hubungan mereka. Meskipun cinta mereka sungguh menyakitkan. Deidara adalah cintanya. Deidara adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika separuh dari dirinya meninggalkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…," mohonnya dengan mengabaikan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Ia bersedia menerima kemurkaan Tuhan. Dengan senang hati ia akan menyambut hukuman Tuhan. Asalkan ia boleh memiliki Deidara. Tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain Deidara. Ia tidak meminta banyak. Hanya Deidara dari sekian miliar ciptaan Tuhan. Deidara yang telah meluluhkan kebekuan hatinya. Deidara yang membantunya menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Deidara yang menjadi rumah untuknya pulang.

Hanya Deidara….

Deidara adalah satu-satunya. Deidara adalah segalanya untuknya.

Mengapa Tuhan menganugerahkan cinta jika pada akhirnya tidak memberikan restu?

"Aku tahu kau sudah menungguku begitu lama. Aku akan mencintaimu selama waktu yang kau gunakan untuk menungguku, dan tentu selama sisa hidupku…."

Itachi yang biasanya akan lebih mengandalkan tindakan yang menurutnya bisa berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata. Namun di depan Deidara ia bisa mengungkapkan berbagai tanggapan hati yang dirasakannya.

Seharusnya Deidara ingat bahwa ialah yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada Itachi. Ialah yang meyakinkan Itachi bahwa setinggi dan setebal apapun tembok yang menghalangi mereka akan mampu diruntuhkan bersama.

.

* * *

_Deidara berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi kediaman orang tuanya. Ia membawa langkahnya ke stasiun terdekat dengan suasana hati yang teramat buruk. Seenaknya saja mereka bilang bahwa perempuan yang datang ke rumahnya bersama orang tuanya adalah tunangannya. Sedangkan ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu sebelumnya. _Mood_nya makin kacau jika mengingat hari peresmian pertunangannya yang sudah ditentukan oleh mereka tanpa memedulikan persetujuannya._

_Bar _gay_ di Shinjuku menjadi tujuannya setelah itu. Ia minum-minum dengan beberapa kawannya yang ia temui di sana sampai lupa waktu. Lantas keluar dari bar, ia dua kali menaiki kereta secara acak, dan sampailah ia di Shibuya. Ia mengira masih bisa melangkah tak tentu arah dalam keadaannya yang tengah mabuk, namun kakinya melemas setelah ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terus bergejolak. Kepalanya pun terasa pening._

_Deidara adalah peminum ulung. Tentu tak sedikit minuman beralkohol yang ditenggaknya hingga membuatnya mabuk._

_Malam makin larut dan suhu kian dingin. Merasa tak sanggup lagi berdiri, ia berjongkok di tepi trotoar tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Pandangannya membayang ketika sorot matanya mengarah kepada p__ara pejalan kaki yang melintasi penyeberangan Shibuya yang terkenal paling ramai itu._

_Dengan malas ia merogoh saku mantel gelapnya dan men_dial _nomor Itachi._

"Baby_, aku mabuk__~" rengeknya dengan pandangan sayu, "hmm … jemput aku~"_

_Usai mengatakan posisinya sekarang, ia kembali mengantongi ponselnya, kemudian mengubah duduknya menjadi memeluk lutut. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika dipandang aneh atau dianggap sebagai gelandangan._

_Tak sampai setengah jam, Itachi sudah berlari menghampirinya, entah mobilnya diparkir di mana. Ia tersenyum miring begitu menangkap raut cemas di wajah pria itu._

"_Cepat sekali, _Baby_~" Deidara terus meracau saat Itachi membantunya untuk bangkit, "Padahal aku tidak suka kalau kau ngebut~"_

_Saat ia sudah bisa berdiri dengan berpegangan pada Itachi, ia menolak untuk langsung menuju mobil. Ia menahan Itachi agar tetap diam di tempat, lalu ia meminta pria berambut gelap itu untuk terus membalas tatapannya._

"_Cium aku__," lirihnya tanpa keraguan, "di sini."_

_Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang merasa ragu untuk menuruti permintaan Deidara. Ia tampak gelisah. Sejenak ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menemukan banyak orang yang hilir mudik dengan pandangan yang sesekali mengarah padanya dan Deidara._

_Keraguan Itachi jelas membuat Deidara merasa tak senang. Ia terkekeh sarkastis seraya melayangkan tinjunya yang tak bertenaga ke bahu Itachi. Untungnya Itachi terus memegangi tubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak limbung ke belakang._

"_Lihatlah, inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya," kekehnya, "—inilah tembok yang bahkan membuat kita tidak bisa berkutik!"_

_Mendengar kata-kata Deidara, Itachi tahu bahwa tak semestinya ia menolak. Buru-buru ia melepaskan jaket _hoodie_nya dan menutupi kepala hingga wajah Deidara dengan tudungnya. Ia menyisakan sedikit celah di sekitar bibir Deidara sebelum memajukan wajahnya._

Kita membagi ciuman di tengah napas yang tertahan. Aku terpejam meresapinya, di antara rasa yang berkecamuk rumit. Dan inilah dunia bebas yang ingin ku tunjukkan kepadamu….

_Deidara menyeringai di sela ciumannya._

Aku akan mengajakmu berlari dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat di mana cahaya pun tidak bisa menembus tembok tebalnya. Dan di sanalah kita dapat menemukan cinta….

* * *

.

"Dei…."

Deidara sedikit membeliak menemukan air mata yang menuruni pipi Itachi. Genggaman Itachi pada telapak tangannya pun terasa makin erat. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu dicintai.

Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi makannya dengan memasang tampang sebal, membuat Itachi terbengong-bengong. Itachi masih berwajah bingung ketika ia mendekat, yang kemudian melayangkan jitakan di kepala berambut panjang itu.

Sontak Itachi mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sepertinya akan benjol.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dei…," desisnya yang berusaha tetap sabar.

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu padaku!" Deidara menyentak dengan nada ketus.

_Kau mesti berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi, sampai kau merasa sangat bahagia—di saat senyum maupun tawa belum cukup untuk mengungkapkannya__…__._

"Aa … sebenarnya hal ini yang ingin ku koreksi."

Deidara mengernyit. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kalau kesepakatan itu tidak diubah, berarti aku harus selalu menangis setiap bersamamu, Dei…."

Ia terdiam tatkala Deidara beringsut memeluknya yang baru beranjak bangun dari duduk. Merasakan dadanya makin sesak lantaran pelukan yang mengerat, ia tersenyum sedikit lalu membalas pelukan orang terkasihnya. Deidara memang harus mengerti bahwa kebahagiaannya sudah di depan mata, dan sepatutnya lelaki itu tidak membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

.

.

_People cry not because they're weak.  
It's because they have been strong for too long.  
Tears are words the heart can't say._

.

.

_Lagi-lagi suara keras yang bersahut-sahutan itu! Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berharap Tuhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga, dan berlagak tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya tatkala ia melewati kedua orang tuanya yang semestinya sudah dewasa._

_Seperti biasa, ia akan mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumahnya untuk melepas sesak. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menemukan Deidara dan mengajak teman sekelasnya itu balapan sepeda. Namun kayuhan yang terlalu cepat malah membuatnya sukar bernapas._

_Ia berhenti di tengah jalan ketika secara mendadak teringat akan adik semata wayangnya. Ia terus saja kabur dari rumah saat orang tuanya bertengkar, sementara adiknya selalu ia tinggalkan seorang diri. Entah sekarang adiknya itu tengah berada di sudut rumah bagian mana. Atau mungkin sedang meringkuk di atas pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya seperti biasanya. Sejak ia menolak permintaan adiknya untuk ikut dengannya melarikan diri dengan sepedanya, bocah itu tak pernah lagi merengek padanya. Namun kini ia ingin adiknya itu menduduki boncengan sepedanya._

_Ia memutar arah untuk menjemput adiknya di rumah. Pasti bocah itu akan senang jika ia mengajaknya. Apalagi nanti bisa ia kenalkan dengan Deidara._

_Ia menyangga sepedanya dengan asal di dekat pagar rumahnya, lalu berlari ke halaman samping di mana terdapat pohon yang biasanya dipanjat adiknya._

"_Sasuke, kau di mana?" teriaknya karena tidak melihat bocah itu di atas pohon. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi sambil berlari kecil ke halaman belakang._

_Ia terpaku dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke mengambang di kolam renang dengan wajah terendam air. Beberapa saat ia seolah kehilangan suaranya. Sampai telinganya menangkap teriakannya sendiri, disusul pekikan histeris ibunya yang berbondong-bondong ke tempatnya berada bersama ayahnya._

_Setelah itu waktu seolah berputar sangat cepat di sekitarnya. Mobil ambulans datang dengan sirenenya yang menakutkan. Ia memaksa ikut ketika Sasuke dibawa masuk, meskipun ibunya mengajaknya menumpang di mobil ayahnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia merapalkan doa di tengah tangisan yang tanpa jeda. Ia pun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya yang teramat disayanginya. Ia masih terus mengenggam tangan dingin Sasuke selama berlarian di koridor rumah sakit mengikuti ranjang yang membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke unit gawat darurat._

_Pasti Sasuke tidak akan menenggelamkan diri jika ia selalu menuruti keinginan bocah itu untuk turut bersamanya meninggalkan rumah begitu kedua orang tuanya kembali memulai perdebatan._

_Ia merasa waktu kembali berjalan normal setelah pintu memisahkan dirinya dengan adiknya. Ia pun baru merasakan napasnya yang begitu sesak dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, juga mendengar suara tangisan ibunya yang tergugu-gugu._

_Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Sasuke hingga adiknya itu dinyatakan koma. Selama itu ia banyak menangis dan tak henti-hentinya mengecap dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak becus._

_Begitu Sasuke sadar dari tidur panjang, ia senang bukan main, meski adiknya itu selalu menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. Setidaknya ia tidak melihat kelopak mata adiknya yang terus menutup dan membuatnya takut._

_Ia belum menyerah untuk mulai menjadi kakak yang baik sampai ayahnya mengajak Sasuke tinggal terpisah dari dirinya dan ibunya._

_Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan…._

_"Laki-laki tidak menangis, _Baka_!" sentak Deidara kala itu. Padahal ia bisa melihat sepasang mata bulat itu sudah berkabut. Bahkan ia tahu kalau Deidara yang saat itu mencengkeram kedua bahunya tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. "Karena laki-laki itu kuat, mereka tidak akan menunjukkan pada siapapun jika sedang menangis!"_

"_Ayo sekarang buat janji!" Deidara memaksanya untuk saling menautkan kelingking._

_Saat itulah ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata kesusahan, sebuah awal dari hubungan yang __menuju ke arah persahabatan dan berikutnya cinta__…._

.

.

.

**The End  
Apa ini?! Lebay deh rasanya. Boleh dianggap masih berhubungan dengan fic Niji, tapi tetap bisa menjadi cerita lepas karena belum tentu akan berakhir sama. Tanpa perlu saya katakan, pasti semua sudah tahu dari mana saya mendapatkan ****inspirasi karena sungguh sangat gamblang. Yang pasti kisah mereka bisa membuat saya menangis. Dan meski menulis fic ini bukan berarti saya fujoshi, hoho. Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~**  



End file.
